Do You Sparkle?
by Ms Snivellus
Summary: After reading the Twilight series, Hermione sees everything in the wizarding world in a new light
1. Hermione Granger and the Twilight Saga

A/N: This is my first true fanfiction, so please be gentle/useful in any reviews given.

I miss a lot when I'm at Hogwarts. Sure, I get all the adventure and magic and friendship a girl could want, but seriously, have you _seen_ their reading selection? Since I was labeled "bookworm" the moment I walked through those huge doors as an innocent eleven-year-old, I've had to pretend that I'm happy with Hogwarts: A History being my replacement boyfriend. Honestly, the only thing more boring than reading that book is listening to Ron talk about his make-out sessions with Lavender.

I know, I know… I'm supposed to be outrageously jealous of her and everything, but I just can't bring myself to care. I haven't liked Ron for the past three years. My crush officially ended not too long after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I think Ron still hopes that by saying Lavender's name every two seconds, he'll eventually force me to profess my undying love for him.

But, anyway, as I was saying, the wizarding world has very little reading material that anyone in their right mind would enjoy. All this is to say that I am _extremely _excited to read this book _Twilight _that I got out from the public library. Most people would call me crazy for wanting to read over summer vacation, but when I get a good book in my hand, nothing- not sleep or food or friends or the apocalypse- is going to stop me from reading that book cover to cover. So, needless to say, I'm going to be up for about twenty-six hours straight reading this giant book.

Hermione rolled over onto her back, sighing with triumph. The book in her hand fell to the floor, and, for the first time in two days, Hermione closed her eyes. She had read the book through _two _times. She just couldn't get the picture of a pale, sparkling, stone-cold hottie out of her head. No wonder the book made it onto the top ten list. Hermione looked around, at a loss for what to do now that she had read her book and was thoroughly depressed with her boring, ordinary life. Her phone rang, and she eagerly grabbed it off her nightstand.

"Hello?"

The voice of her friend Sarah nearly deafened her. "Have you read _it _yet? Isn't it AH-MAZING?"

"It sure is Sarah, and it's nice to talk to you too."

"Sorry, but wasn't I right? Isn't Edward sooooo dreamy??"

Hermione couldn't help but agree with her friend, and for the rest of the afternoon, she and Sarah talked about _Twilight _and its impact on life as they knew it.

The slam of the front door told Hermione that her parents were home from work, and she looked at the clock.

"Sorry, Sarah, but it's six, and my parents are home. We're going out for dinner tonight, but I can probably talk to you when I get in later."

"No prob. Just call me tomorrow. Have fun at dinner."

"Thanks, talk to you later. Bye"

Hermione sped down stairs, hoping to get out the house as soon as possible. She had been cooped up inside for two days and was ready for some fresh air. Her parents stood at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for her with identical grins. "Hermione, we got you something." Her mom brought something out from behind her back, and, on closer inspection, Hermione nearly fainted.

"Is- is that _New Moon_?? Oh My Gosh!!" Hermione grabbed the book and raced back up the stairs, not even bothering to close her door as she threw herself onto her bed and opened the book so enthusiastically it almost ripped.

"Herimone, we need to go to dinner. Can't you start that later?" Her parents shook their heads in wonder and walked out the door again, determined not to have their evening ruined by a new teen fad.

Needless to say, by the end of the week, Hermione had all four books lying around her on her bed, and her already-unhealthy obsession with all things _Twilight _no worse for the wear.


	2. Two Helping Hands

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in the past few months. To be completely honest- I basically forgot about this story. Hopefully I will have enough inspiration to finish this now that I have more time.

Hermione threw the beeping alarm clock against the wall and promptly pressed her face into the pillow. The afternoon sun rudely pushed past her defenses and flooded her eyes. She had been sleeping on and off for the better part of three days, and the sudden realization of the outside world disturbed her. Reading all four _Twilight _books in a row was probably not her most brilliant idea. Stumbling out of bed, Hermione picked up her battered clock and noted that it was three. With a sigh, she dragged herself to the bathroom to freshen up. It was time to join civilization once again.

The burrow was as loud and confusing as every other time Hermione had visited. The twins had already presented their newest pranks to all the party guests in unexpected and annoying ways, and, needless to say, Molly Weasley was _not _pleased.

"George, Fred! You two get down here right now! Don't think you can hide upstairs forever. Come down and apologize to Tonks this instant!"

Loud thumping was heard, along with a few "No, you go down first"'s, and in a few short moments, the two pranksters popped into the room behind Hermione, causing her to spill her punch.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione. Why don't you let us help you with that?" Fred (at least she thought it was Fred) approached her with his wand drawn and an apologetic look on his face.

"No! You two have done enough- get that wand away from me!" Hermione scuttled backwards away from the wand, partly in fear of what might happen if one of the twins used any sort of magic on her, but mostly in anger at their stupidity and carelessness. She turned and stormed off, hoping to find something to mop the sticky red drink off her shirt.

The kitchen was abnormally quiet, seeing how all the guests were out mingling in the back yard or the living room. Hermione pulled open the first drawer next to the fridge (a completely useless appliance thanks to the lack of electricity in the Weasley's home) but only found a broken can opener and a butter knife. The next two drawers were equally devoid of towels or any other absorbent material. Just as she was giving up hope, she noticed a bit of white paper towel peeking out the bottom of a closed upper-cabinet door.

"There you are, you damned towel." Hermione opened the cabinet, only to realize that the roll of paper towels was on the top shelf which was well out of her reach. "Well, that's just great! Are you sure you don't want to try moving down a shelf or two? You would really be helping me out, you know. The twins made me spill my drink all over my shirt, and I really would like to get out as much of the punch as I can. I need your help, so why don't you just come down here like a nice roll of paper towels?" She stopped her one-sided conversation with a start. "Holy crap! I've been talking to paper towels- no, I've been begging them. What is wrong with me?"

With the full knowledge that the towels could and would not listen to her request, Hermione got up on her tip-toes and reached her arm up as far as possible. When she realized that her fingertips could not even reach the edge of the shelf, she began to jump up and down, hoping to catch the edge of the paper. "Ugh! Why must I be a midget? What I wouldn't give to be tall just this once..." Just as she jumped up for the final time, a hand reached out from either side of her and grasped the roll. Hermione gasped as the hands pulled the paper towels in opposite directions. Her eyes traveled up the arm belonging to the hand from her right. It was covered in black. The arm on her right was bare and extremely tan.

She then looked up into the faces of two people she was not expecting to see.

A/N: Guess who... :)


End file.
